


Chosen

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: The first time Odin was ever disappointed with Thor was when he presented as an Omega.





	Chosen

Loki was always possessive of Thor. From the moment he met his older brother, Loki was only ever content when his brother was within arms reach.

Thor didn’t mind, rearranging entire days so that he could stay in Loki’s nursery.

This pattern continues their entire lives, and neither of them minds.

* * *

The first time Odin was ever disappointed with Thor was when he presented as an Omega.

When Loki presented as an Alpha a few years later, Odin was all the more disappointed with the Thunderer, his heir, at this development.

“Penny for your thoughts, Thor?” Loki asked, sitting next to his brother.

“It is nothing,” Thor shook his head. “Father is...looking for a suitable Alpha to be my mate.”

Loki let out a low growl at the idea of another Alpha touching Thor. "Do you desire any of the Alphas he had found for you?"

"No." Thor refused to look at the other. "There is no way Father will approve of the Alpha I chose."

"I could help you," Loki offered even as the idea of Thor with another Alpha hurt down to his very core. Thor's happiness was far more important than Loki's feelings.

"You would?" Thor asked, looking at Loki with surprise.

"Of course, Thor," Loki smiled at his brother. "When your next heat is about to hit, I will bring your Alpha to you."

"Thank you!" Thor wrapped Loki in a hug that was nearly bone-crushing.

"Of course Thor," Loki repeated, returning the hug. "I'd do anything for you."

* * *

Thor's next heat hit a week after that conversation.

Loki knew something was up when Thor didn’t arrive for breakfast.

“Mother?” he looked to her before Odin arrived. “Where is Thor?”

“Thor’s heat has arrived, Frigga said. “Your father has gone to retrieve the Alpha he has chosen for Thor.”

Loki nodded. “I have an experiment I must attend to, please excuse me.”

“Loki,” Frigga set a hand on Loki’s arm. “Be careful, and good luck.”

Loki nodded, sensing his mother knew more than he did. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Frigga removed her hand. “Take care of him, Loki.”

Loki nodded and left the room, slipping into the shadows to make his way to Thor’s chambers.

* * *

Loki had long since found a way around the enchantments that locked Thor’s room.

The scent of Thor’s heat nearly threw Loki physically back. “Thor,” Loki stood by the door, not trusting himself to get any closer. “You have not told me the name of your beloved.”

“Loki,” Thor reached for him. “Loki, please.”

Loki had never been able to deny Thor, just as Thor had never been able to deny him. “Thor, you must tell me the name of your beloved so I can bring them to you before Father returns.”

“Loki,” Thor’s eyes are clearer than an Omega in heat’s have any right to be. “It is you. It has only ever been you.”

Loki finds himself by the bed in moments, drawn as if by some enchantment. “Truly, Thor?” Loki asked, holding himself back at the edge of the bed.

“Loki, please,” Thor begged, reaching out for him.

Loki stripped instantly, clothes dropping to the floor as he joined Thor on the bed. “How long have you been in heat?”

“It started last night,” Thor answered, leaning into Loki as the younger started stripping him. “It got worse this morning. Please Loki, I’m so empty.”

“Don’t worry,” Loki said, stripping the last of Thor’s clothes off. “I’ll take care of you.”

Thor settled, leaning back against the headboard, eyes locked on Loki.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to regret this, Thor.”

“I could never regret you, Loki,” Thor moved to kneel in front of Loki. “Nothing in the Nine Realms could ever make you regret you.”

Loki leaned in and pressed a kiss to Thor’s lips. “Alright,” he murmured into the kiss. “Lay back, let me take care of you.”

Thor did, pulling Loki with him.

Loki laughed, following Thor farther up onto the bed.

* * *

Odin nearly killed both Loki and Thor when he returned with the Alpha he’d chosen for Thor. He was heir to the largest kingdom in Alfheim, and Odin thought it would be a good political match.

The Alpha took one look at Thor and Loki, at the devotion between them that was obvious to everybody bar Odin and gracefully bowed out.

Odin didn’t care that the other kingdom hadn’t been offended, the fact that his sons hadn’t listened to his every whim was what incensed him so.

Neither cared, and Frigga quickly took her husband to task, forcing him to leave the newly mated couple to their bliss.


End file.
